


Imagine you didn't know you're pregnant

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gen, Lactation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, home birth, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you didn't know you're pregnant

You’ve just finished your vaginal general check-up with your doctor, but you didn’t know that your doctor had been inserting his own sperm to you and now you’re pregnant with his child.

As months go by, you gain weight, but it was covered by the fact that you went through a break up and you ate a lot as a means to go by. You gained 20 pounds over 9 months and you thought that the pounds gathered on you belly, yet in reality, you’re pregnant with a 9 pound baby and the rest was from your eating habit.

It was a Winter Saturday morning when you felt cramps on your belly. You thought you had too take a dump. You shat quite a lot, but you continued to get cramps every 10 minutes or so. You thought that you’re getting a diarrhea now so you get your pills, hoping your pain goes away, but it got worse.

Hours go by and the cramps were getting closer and closer. You started to wonder if this is a new type of illness you’re getting. You felt the need to pee and you went to the bathroom again. You felt your pee flowing like a river. You flushed it out and endure more cramps throughout the day.

The sun had already set and the cramps were at its worst. You thought that maybe you should go to the hospital. You were going to grab your phone when a huge cramp hits you and the pressure began building up. The cramps were on top of each other now. You sat on the floor, leaning on the wall, trying to reach the phone. The cramps were so strong and painful that you’re not going to move anytime soon.

You called for help, but it was in vain since your neighbors left and right are out of town. You have to deal with this by yourself. You cursed about your condition right now but then you felt something moving inside your belly.

You thought you’re going to crap in your pants right now as you can’t do anything but push. You did what your body was telling you to do, even though you didn’t know what your body demanded it.

Then, you felt something down between your legs. You thought it was shit, but as you ran down your hands on it, you felt something round and hard coming out of you. You’re sweating heavily and your breast started lactating, which also surprised you. In that moment, everything went clear. Your mind collected evidences that points to the answer to this predicament and realized that you had been pregnant all this time and now you’re giving birth.

You kept pushing the baby’s head into your pants. You can feel the burning sensation coming and the head crowning into your yoga pants. You grunted and pushed as the head’s slowly coming out of you. Your hands felt the bulge in your crotch, yet there’s nothing you can do other than push the baby out.

You kept pushing for almost 30 minutes until the head is out and another 30 minutes until the baby cam out into your pants.

You lowered your pants and picked up the newborn baby into your lap. All the while you re-think who could’ve done it. Unfortunately, you didn’t have sex with your boyfriend, so the only instances when you vagina is vulnerable was when you had the check-up.

The doctor has a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
